priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 9
Season 9 (1980-1981) Pricing game calendar for Season 9, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (375):''' August* 25-29 '''Week 2 (376):''' September 1-5 '''Week 3 (377):''' September 8-12 '''Week 4 (378):''' September 15-19 * By Monday, Punch a Bunch's logo has become yellow. * On Monday, Grocery Game's table is still a solid red. * On Wednesday, the audience curtains still have the same color scheme they did on the sixth episode of Season 4. * Wednesday show features the debut of Now....and Then. '''Week 5 (379):''' September 22-26 '''Week 6 (380):''' September 29-October 3 '''Week 7 (381):''' October 6-10 '''Week 8 (382):''' October 13-17 '''Week 9 (383):''' October 20-24 * On Thursday, the Contestants’ Row seat covers are still blue. * By Thursday, the curtains behind the audience have been replaced; they are now red-blue-orange-green-red-blue-orange-green from left to right. * On Thursday, Bob enters with his new puppy, Lupe, whom he has brought along to "help" him announce that the Morris Animal Foundation has named him the chairman of its annual "Dog-a-Thon." * By Thursday, the audience has begun to boo during the Showcase Showdown when a contestant fails to get the Big Wheel all the way around. '''Week 10 (384):''' October 27-31 * Monday is likely the first appearance of the green Contestants' Row seat covers. * On Thursday, Bob and cameraman Joe Arvizu plug next week's Home Viewer Showcase. * By Friday, Contestants’ Row’s green seat covers have debuted. '''Week 11 (385):' November 3-7 * By Monday, Double Prices is being played at Door #3 at least some of the time; over the next few years, this appears to become its primary location, although it still appears behind the Giant Price Tag on a less frequent basis. * On Monday, Double Prices is played for a Caribbean cruise; this would not be noteworthy were it not for the fact that the life preserver showing the destination on the big cruise ship prop read, "French Riviera." * The Home Viewer Showcase “Showcase of the Future” is presented every day this week at the start of Act 5; Johnny reads the mailing address again before the final Showcase reveals. * The mid-show bumper spiel is changed for this week to: “Stay tuned for our exciting Home Viewer ''Showcase of the Future, coming up on the second half of The Price Is Right!” * In Monday's Showcase, as the Runner-Up's display is changing from his bid to "OVER", it briefly shows $98,621 for no apparent reason. * By Tuesday, Hole in One’s $500 flower has changed to a glittery blue and purple; additionally, golf ball backings have been added to the grocery tees. * On Thursday, Double Prices is played for a car. * Friday show features the debut of Hit Me. * On the earliest playings of Hit Me, no face cards are used. '''Week 12 (386):' November 10-14 * On Monday, the famous "Samoan Chaser" incident occurs when Pauline becomes the first contestant to win Grand Game. * Thursday show features the second playing and first ''taped playing of Hit Me. * Several times on Thursday, Bob refers to Hit Me as "a new game" having its "first playing," apparently forgetting that the game's actual debut episode was being produced out of order and had not been taped yet. '''Week 13 (387):''' November 17-21 * On Tuesday, Dice Game is accidentally played with the table facing the wrong direction; despite this, the contestant still manages not to get one of the dice over the line. '''Week 14 (388):''' November 24-26 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 15 (389):''' December 1-5 * Friday is believed to include the reveal of the winner of the Home Viewer Showcase. '''Week 16 (390):''' December 8-12 '''Week 17 (391):''' December 15-19 '''Week 18 (392):''' December 22-24, 26 * Only four shows; Thursday, Christmas, has a rerun of Season 8's Christmas episode. * By Tuesday, Five Price Tags has introduced its second set of small prize podiums. * By Tuesday, Grocery Game's table has become a cream color, and a collage of groceries has been added to the front. * Around this time, including at least this week's Tuesday show, co-producer Barbara Hunter briefly fills in for Holly, who had injured her knee. '''Week 19 (393):''' December 29-31, January 2 * New Year's week; only four shows. '''Week 20 (394):''' January 5-9 * Beginning on Monday, cash games are always accompanied by two car games; early on, this occasionally leads to both car games being played in the same half, with the cash games appearing by itself in the other half. '''Week 21 (395):''' January 12-16 * Friday show features an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. '''Week 22 (396):''' January 19, March 9, January 21-23 * Originally scheduled for January 19-23. '''Week 23 (397):''' January 26-30 * On Friday, several past and then-current Miss USAs and Miss Universes are in the audience. '''Week 24 (398):''' February 2-6 * Tuesday show features the debut of Super Ball!!. * On Tuesday, Bob throws two practice balls in Super Ball!!, resulting in the contestant not getting one. * On Wednesday, on the game's 10th playing, Hit Me begins to use face cards. '''Week 25 (399):''' February 9-13 * On Thursday, former professional wrestler Ox Baker is a contestant. * In Thursday's first Showcase Showdown, Bob accidentally counts the third spinner's first spin despite it not having gone all the way around; this leads to a spin-off, which is won by the first spinner. * On Thursday, the white squares on the Secret "X" board become yellow. * Friday show is the ceremonial 2,000th episode; in reality, it is only the 1,912th episode. * On Friday, the opening titles read "2,000". '''Week 26 (400):''' February 16-20 '''Week 27 (401):''' February 23-27 '''Week 28 (402):''' March 2-6 '''Week 29 (403):''' March 10-13 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed January 20 episode. '''Week 30 (404):''' March 16-20 * As of Monday, there is still no red dot in front of the Big Wheel for spinners to stand on. '''Week 31 (405):''' March 23-27 '''Week 32 (406):''' March 30-April 3 * On Wednesday show, as an April Fool's joke, when Johnny introduces Bob, Door #2 opens to show a sign reading "April Fools"; Bob is then shown entering the studio through the audience. Audience entrances were completely unheard of at this time and would not become a regular occurrence for several more years. '''Week 33 (407):''' April 6-10 '''Week 34 (408):''' April 13-17 * On Friday, a contestant loses Hole in One despite putting from the sixth line. '''Week 35 (409):''' April 20-24 * By Wednesday, there is a red dot in front of the Big Wheel for spinners to stand on. '''Week 36 (410):''' April 27-May 1 '''Week 37 (411):''' May 4-8 '''Week 38 (412):''' May 11-15 '''Week 39 (413):''' May 18-22 '''Week 40 (414):''' May 25-29 '''Week 41 (415):''' June 1-5 '''Week 42 (416): June 8-10, September* 3-4 * Season finale week; summer reruns air from June 11-September* 2. * At the end of this season, the original shot of Bob taking his microphone is still in use. * On Thursday, Hole in One is still using the blue flower version of the $500 sign. * On Thursday, there are still no baseballs on the 3 Strikes board. * Given that Thursday and Friday's shows were not aired until September and that Friday (in particular) was aired on September 4, it seems likely that Friday served as a celebration of the start of Price's 10th year on the air. Category:Timelines